Trust
by UnderratedLoser
Summary: Ever since the incident with Eren turning into part titan the other day his squad members don't even trust him. Not a single bit. But what happens when they take their hatred too far?


**Trust**

This fanfic takes place right after the flashback in season 1 episode 19 of attack on titan during that night's dinner, and Eld, Petra, Gunther and Oluo turned up to dinner early to discuss Eren's incident.

The incident

Starting to regret

Pull yourself together

When you take jealousy too far

I will never forgive you

Why are you still doing this to me!?

You're fucking insane

Im so so so so sorry

Description- Ever since the incident with Eren turning into part titan the other day his squad members don't even trust him. Not a single bit. But what happens when they take their hatred too far?

''I bet Eren turned into a titan on purpose!'', Petra squealed in disbelief.

''Yeah, I bet his transforming by 'mistake' will become frequent so when he wants to ambush us we won't see it coming!'', Oluo muttered, thinking that Eren would make them believe that turning into a titan would be a regular mistake so when he wants to attack them in his titan form they'd laugh it off, thinking Eren did it again, by mistake, not knowing he was about to kill them all.

''Have you seen him talk about titans? His eyes go all crazy and he totally loses control! How can we trust such a pyscho!'', Eld protested.

''I mean Hanji is crazy about titans, but Eren? He can turn into one of those monsters! He's lost control so many times already, he should just be killed'', Petra sighed.

''Yeah, but he is only a kid. Were you forced to join the scouts when you were 15?'', Gunther tried to stick up for him.

''I know that, but he actually, wanted too! He went all phycho with the commander and captain, practically screaming about how much he wanted to join the scouts and kill all the titans. I mean who doesn't want all the titans dead, but he seems to forget that he's one of them!'', She tutted.

''Exactly! Everyone wants Eren dead, I mean be real, who wouldn't. He's literally our enemy living within the walls, he's gonna ambush us one of this days'', Oluo chuckled.

''But he's just a 15-year-old kid-!'', Gunther tried yet again.

''Come on, literally every soldier alive has said something along the lines of wanting all titans dead, and that doesn't exclude Eren. He's one of them, do you really feel safe even being in the same room with him! Every time he even touches anything I fear for my life!'', Petra scoffed.

''Even breathing the same air makes me fear for my life, who wants to breath the same air that a monster does! He doesn't even deserve to breathe!'', Oluo barked.

''Look, he scares the shit out of me too, and I'd love as much as you guys would to have him out of this castle, but Captain Levi can kill him if need be!'', He tried reasoning with them, but only sounded like he was on their side.

''See, even Gunther's scared of the fucking monster!'', Oluo sighed.

''And what if he kills Levi! Levi is Humanities Strongest Soldier, if that monster kills him then what are we gonna do then!'', Petra squealed.

''Exactly, if he kills-!'', Eld was cut off as Gunther put his finger to his lip, and faint footsteps were heard running away from them.

''I think Eren heard everything we said...'', He whispered.

''Serves him right, he needs to know that he's a worthless monster that'd be better of de-''

''Enough!'', Levi indignantly barked at them.

''C-c-captain!'', Petra squeaked.

''I hope you all know that Cadet Yeager was present all throughout your little... discussion'', Levi spat.

''Like dear Petra said, he deserves to know he's a mo-''

''Cadet Yeager is no monster! If a single one of you refer to him as such again then you will be fed to the titans by me! Understood!?'', Levi harshly barked.

''Yes sir!'', They all said.

''If I even catch you speak ill of him again then the consequences will be far greater than death'', He threatened.

They all nodded in shame as their captain gathered 2 plates and headed towards the kitchen, leaving his squad in a quick silence.

Levi decided that as his squad was incapable of being humane towards another human being, he would let Eren eat his dinner in his office with him.

''Yeager'', Levi lightly knocked on the door to the basement, his voice light as a feather.

When he got no reply, he decided to try again.

''Yeager. Might I come in?'', He questioned the boy.

''Yes sir'', His tear-filled voice replied.

''Take some time to pull yourself together then make your way down to my office'', He told Eren.

''Yes sir'', He replied without question.

Levi let go of his harsh tendencies for a second, knowing the boy was fragile at this moment and not too far from deaths doorway.

PART 2

Once Eren decided he was ready to face his captain for the punishment he knew was coming, he made his way down to Captain Levi's office.

''You wanted me sir?'', He sniffled.

As soon as Levi looked at the poor boy his heart broke, once again, as he took in the look on his face. The boy's beautiful aquamarine eyes were red and puffy, holding a look of pure agony within them. His adorable puffy cheeks were covered in tear stains, Levi longing to stroke his fingers against said cheek, rubbing away all evidence of his crush's agony. His beautifully perfect lips trembled with fear and nose had snot dripping down it.

''Do you know why I called you down here?'', His harsh voice made Eren flinch.

''To be punished, sir?'', His brittle voice cracked slightly.

His reply made Levi want to kill every bastard who'd dare to call Eren ill names or beat him up about his abilities. Pretty much everyone knew how poorly treated Eren was but Levi would've never guessed he would see it first-hand.

''Why on earth do you believe I've called you here to punish you?!'', Levi decided to continue as he earned no reply, ''Sit'', He motioned for his couch.

He let Eren and himself sit in silence for a moment, allowing the poor boy to fathom what's going on. He decided to break this silence when he noticed how close to tears Eren was.

''I called you down here so we can eat supper together'', He told Eren, whose head, which had been hung low in his lap, was forced upwards in shock.

''S-sir?'', He questioned.

''Seeing as the remainder of our squad are constipated little shits at the moment, I thought it'd do us some good to get away from them for a bit'', He told Eren as he stood from his desk and walked over to Eren with 2 plates of food.

He handed one of the plates to Eren, taking a seat beside him with his own plate. He motioned for Eren to eat while he ate himself, the silence becoming comfortable after Eren started eating too. Levi had gotten him his favourite, chicken soup with a side of bread. He knew they weren't having chicken soup that night so the captain must've made it himself.

Once they had finished, Levi noticed that Eren just looked sadder than before. His eyes were welled with tears and his lip was still trembling.

''Oi Brat, I said pull yourself together'', Levi tsk'd at him.

''I-I-I'm sorry sir'', Eren stuttered out.

''Look Yeager, if you have a problem with anyone then you need to talk to someone about it. I know I may not look like the nicest person in the survery corps but it is my duty to look over soldiers and make sure their time with us isn't worse than it will be'', Levi's words shocked Eren.

''Its... just some of the other soldiers'', Eren told him.

''What about them?'', Levi quirked a brow.

''Ever since I found out about my titan ability, people have just been... unaccepting about it...'', Eren trailed off.

''How so?''

''They just... Look, I need to get back to the basement to finish cleaning'', Eren rushed out of Levi's office.

''That Brat...''

Part 3

''Oi, Shitty Glasses'', Levi cussed as he slammed the door to Hange's lab open.

''Oh Levi, what can I do for you today~!'', She squealed in delight.

''I need to talk with you and Erwin about Cadet Yeager'', Levi's concern made Hange's smile drop.

''What's wrong Short Stack?'', She joked around, hoping to lighten the mood.

''Just come with me'', Levi sighed, leading the way.

They walked in silence, the air around them growing heavy as the journey worn on. Once they reached Erwin's office, Levi opened the door and waltzed right inside.

''Good afternoon Levi, Hange'', Erwin greeted, expecting them.

Once they were seated, Hange decided to finally ask what the problem was.

''What's been happening then?'', She asked.

''Levi has brought to my attention that there have been problems between Cadet Yeager and fellow soldiers'', He relayed the information onto her.

''Wait, what?!'', She questioned, her face contorted into a look of surprise.

''Levi's Squad were caught talking ill of Cadet Yeager, calling him a monster and saying he should be executed'', Erwin told her, his face never letting go of the look of disgust that took it.

''Wait, you mean-!'', She cut herself off, her head shifting from Levi to Erwin in disbelief.

''And The Brat heard every word'', Levi spat.

''How long has this gone on for!?'', Hange asked, absolutely gutted.

''We have no idea, from what Levi has told me Yeager barely mentioned a thing'', Erwin's face took on a look of sympathy.

''What did he tell you?'', She asked, her voice filled with sadness.

''All he said was something about the other soldiers then he legged it out of my office'', Levi sighed.

''Wait so-'', Hange cut herself off again, not believing her ears, ''Why on earth would grown adults target a 15-year-old boy!'', She screamed, rage filling her entire body.

''We have no idea, but we do not allow such behaviour in the millitary, this will certainly go unpunished'', Erwin held his tongue near the end.

''But we can't just let them think that they've gotten away with doing this!'', Hange screamed, growing hysteric.

''I grant you the permission to talk to them about their actions, and punish them however you please suitable'', Erwin smiled at her.

''I'll go talk to The Brat, he hasn't come down yet and it's almost 9:30AM'', Levi sighed.

''I'll come with you, he might need moral support'', Hange sheepishly smiled.

''We can talk about this later, just keep an eye out for the time being'', Erwin dismissed them.

The walk to the basement was tense and uncomfortable, both individuals feeling as though something was off. When they arrived, Levi tried the door handle to find it had been locked. ' _At least he locked the door...'_ Levi thought to himself, grabbing a key out of his pocket to unlock it.

He numbly slid the key into the lock, proceeding to turn it, resulting in a little click. He opened the door with much ease, pushing it open with more force than needed. As Levi lead the way down the stairs, he took note of a red substance which seemed to have dripped down them.

''Eren?'', Levi called, growing more worried each step, ''What the fuck!'', Levi suddenly screamed, rushing down to the bottom.

''What's wron- Oh my god, Eren!'', Hange screeched, seeing Eren's limp body sprawled over the floor in an uncomfortable manor, ''Did he fall down the stairs?!'', Hange screamed, worry taking over her.

''I don't think he would've just fallen down a flight of stairs!'', Levi growled, angry that Hange could think such a thing.

''Wait... You think someone tripped him up or something?'', She questioned, her tone filled with disbelief.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:~~･ﾟ

~ 13 hours earlier ~

Petra, Gunther, Eld and Oluo had been spying on Eren for a couple of hours now. They watched Eren enter Levi's office, Petra and Oluo seething with jealousy, Eld excitedly waiting to see what they do to Eren and Gunther sticking along to make sure they don't do anything too harsh to the kid.

''They've been in there for hours! It's not fair, the Captain should be paying attention to ME, not that inexperienced little kid!'', Petra squealed.

''Yeah, Captain and _Yeager_ '', Oluo spat his name with venom, ''Have been spending a lot of time together lately''

''Too much time'', Eld added emphasis, hoping to anger them further.

''Guys it's not his fault, besides he's just a kid, why are you being so harsh on him'', Gunther questioned them.

''Because he's a little brat who would be better of d-'', Oluo cut Petra off, gently placing his hand on her mouth as Eren hurredly left Levi's office.

''Let's follow him'', Oluo followed after him, motioning with his hands for the rest to join him.

''I'm outta here'', Gunther muttered, fed up with all of them.

''What are you planning to do to him then?'', Eld asked, a wicked smirk held on his face.

''I never thought of that... Hm...'', Petra thought.

''Just give him a big old shove down the stairs'', Oluo offered.

''Yeah, that'll teach the freak a lesson'', Eld persuaded them.

''I agree'', Petra smiled wickedly, ''I'll push him down so hard that not even the Captain will recognise his ugly face!'', She squealed with laughter.

''Petra, dear'', Oluo tutted, ''… His face has been ugly since the second he was born!'', He screamed with laughed, Petra squealing with Eld chuckling.

''I know right! I bet his mother _chose_ to be eaten by that titan!'', She wickedly squealed.

''Oh shit, we've lost him'', Eld muttered bitterly, not realising that Eren was hiding behind the wall they had just passed, hanging onto each and every word that came from their foul mouths.

''Whatever, we'll just do it tomorrow'', Petra yawned, turning the other direction.

''Wait'', Oluo whispered as he caught up to her.

''What?''

''Eren was hiding from us! But I saw him walking towards the dungeon as I passed him. He's so dumb! I bet we can still pull through with the plan, we just need to hurry and be quiet!'', He smirked, his stupid plan back in session.

They caught up to Eren quickly, not daring to hush a single word. They knew if they talked that Eren would instantly know they had found him and followed him. He occasionally turned around, thinking he'd seen one of them, and his shoulders shook slightly, but other than that he didn't catch them.

Once Eren reached the door to his basement, he shakily took the key that Captain Levi had gave him and, with shaky hands and many tries, managed to jam the key into the hole, turning it then opening the door. Petra, seeing this as her cue, rushed forward to gently push him, however, due to her nerves kicking in, she tripped up, pushing Eren down the stairs with much more force than intended.

Petra and Oluo stood there for a second, absolutely stunned. At the bottom of the stairs laid Eren Yeager, his hair matted with blood that pooled from his head like a faucet, his leg visibly broken with the bone protruding from it like a branch on a tree, his wrist snapped all the way back so the back of his hand touched his arm and a tooth discarded to the side as though it were garbage.

''I... I-I...I'', Petra stuttered, ''I didn't mean to push him that hard'', She cried out in a gasp.

''L-let's get outta here! Everyone will think he just tripped himself up and fell, I bet he won't even remember you pushing him. Even if he does he wouldn't know it was you and everyone will just think he's crazy'', Oluo rushed out, grasping Petra's hand and running away from the basement after shutting the door.

Part 4

''Well what else could've happened? You don't get those kinds of injuries by falling down the stairs, it looks like someone pushed him down them!'', Levi angrily barked.

''Wait, so you think one of your squad members did it?'', She asked.

''Of course I do, they're the only ones who would've had access to that part of the castle last night!'', He screamed.

''We need a medic'', Hange sighed.

''We're too far away from the walls, we'll need to sort him out ourselves. I have a first aid kit in my quarters, go get some disinfectant and meet me there!'', He barked, gently sliding his hands under Eren, pulling him up to his chest and walking cautiously to his quarters.

Once he was there, he gently lay Eren on his bed, not caring if any blood got on it, and took out his first aid kit. He opened it, taking out bandages, cotton balls and gauze, waiting for Hange to come back.

''Okay, I got the disinfectant'', She declared, handing it to Levi.

''We'll need to put his leg back into place'', Levi cringed, looking at the bone protruding from Eren's leg.

''On the count of three?'', She asked, grabbing Eren's foot.

''One'', Levi grabbed the top of his leg.

''Two'', Hange shuddered.

''Three!'', Hange pulled his foot towards her as Levi held the top of his leg in place, the bone going back to where it came from.

Levi grabbed the disinfection and started cleaning around Eren's leg, getting rid of all the blood, using the cotton balls from his first aid kit. Once he was satisfied with his cleaning, about an hour later, he ordered Hange to grab a suture kit.

Once Hange had arrived back with the suture kit, he cleaned his hands and grabbed the needle from it, looping threat through the top, and started stitching up Eren's leg. He then grabbed the gauze, pressing it down firmly on Eren's leg before gently bandaging it up.

He then grasped Eren's wrist and pushed it forward gently, hearing a light pop as it went back into place.

''I think his wrist was just dislocated'', He told hange, earning a nod of agreement.

He then gently cleaned Eren's head, trying his hardest to clear all the blood from his hair, yet failing miserably. He decided to focus on just cleaning around the wound, leaving the blood in his hair. He then applied gauze to the wound and bandaged his head, kissing the top of his head once he had finished.

''What now?'', Hange frowned.

''I need to have a word with my squad'', Levi's eyes went dark as he lost all the respect he had for his squad, ''But you need to stay here and protect Eren. Even if he just tripped down the stairs, something's been going on between Eren and the other soldiers, and I don't feel like taking chances'', Levi grumbled.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:~~･ﾟ

Levi had spent roughly 20 minutes assembling his squad in the mess hall, planning on talking some sense into them.

''Do you have any idea why I would have called you all here?'', Levi asked.

''Beats me'', Eld muttered like a hormonal teen.

''I have no idea what you are getting at captain'', Oluo muttered.

''This morning, me and Section-Commander Hange went to check up on Cadet Yeager'', He paused to take in their expressions.

Eld was holding in laughter, Petra looked traumatized, Oluo looked bored and Gunther had a look that read 'You didn't...'.

''Before I go on, is there anyone who would like to confess to anything'', Levi looked at his soldiers.

''Captain, I believe my fellow squad members were plotting against Cadet Yeager'', Gunther sighed.

''Is that so?'', Levi questioned, looking to his fellow squad members.

''I have no idea what he is getting at'', Oluo repeated his prior statement.

''We did nothing to the brat'', Eld chuckled.

''What was that plot against Cadet Yeager about?'', He asked Gunther.

''I left before they said too much, but they had decided to follow him last night''

''We were seeing to that he had not gotten himself into trouble'', Oluo lied.

''Well, today when me and Section-Commander Hange checked up on him, he was dead'', He lied.

''I killed him?!'', Petra screamed, tears finally flowing down her cheeks, ''Oh captain I didn't mean to! I went to push him down the stairs but I tripped and pushed him too hard! He didn't deserve it!'', She cried.

''That is correct. He did not deserve it, yet you did it. What, pray tell, would drive you, a grown adult, to push a 15 year old child down a flight of stairs?'', Levi asked.

''We were just jealous of him! Everyone talked about him like he was humanities saviour, like none of us mattered. But we never meant to kill him let alone hurt him'', She cried.

''Of course pushing someone down a flight of stairs will hurt them!'', Levi barked.

''It wasn't just her Captain. It was Oluo's idea to push him down the stairs and I persuaded them to go through with it'', Eld's face took on a look of shame.

''That's all I needed to know. Until Cadet Yeager is back to full health, you will all take over his duties. You will also personally apologize to him each, and Gunther you are on toilet cleaning duty for the next 3 months for not reporting your squad members... 'plot' against Cadet Yeager sooner. The rest of you are going to train the new recruits for 6 months and you will each clean the stables for a whole year. Am I clear?!'', Levi angrily barked.

''Yes!'', They all said in unison.

Chapter 5 - I will never forgive you

~ 2 days later ~

Eren warily opened his eyes, blinking them a couple times to adjust them to the light seeping in through the curtains. _But there weren't any windows in the basement so why is there sunlight..._

''Corporal?'', He asked as his eyes locked with Levi's, his voice small and frail.

''How are you feeling Eren?'', Levi asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

''Like I fell off the roof'', He grunted, feeling too weak to move a muscle.

''Do you remember what happened?'', Levi asked.

''No, why is something wrong?'', He asked.

''There was an... incident involving you and one of your squad mates'', Levi sighed, his words making Eren's heart race.

''W-w-what incident? Everything is fine between me and the others, I swear nothing is going on'', Eren lied.

''One of them pushed you down the stairs after they all 'plotting' something against you'', Levi sighed, ''Look, whatever is going on just tell me. I need to know what's been happening between you all'', Levi's voice took on a serious tone.

''Sir, nothing is wrong, please just forget about this'', Eren panicked.

''It is my duty as your corporal to keep you safe, but how can I if your own squad mates are physically and mentally harming you'', Levi's scowl deepened.

''They aren't sir, I swear! We're all fine-'',

''I overheard them talking about how you're a 'monster' who is going to end up killing someone and how you should be killed'', Levi sighed, ''Look Eren. I'm here to help you. I need to know what has been happening to you. And I mean everything'', Levi looked deeply into his eyes.

''I... I guess I should tell you. Ever since I discovered my shifting abilities, everyone's treated me... differently. My friends can't look me in the eye anymore, I can't go five minutes without hearing the word 'monster' and everyone seems to hate me... But... with my squad mates it seems different. They all glare at me and whisper to each other when I'm around. I kinda feel uneasy around them sometimes...'', Eren trailed on.

''So, the other soldiers _have_ been giving you a hard time recently'', Levi sighed, his voice seething with anger.

''I... I guess they actually have...'', Eren's eyes started to well with tears, ''I've never been bothered by it so I never mentioned anything. But my squad mates... It's just so different with them. We're supposed to have each other's backs... Yet they can't even trust me'', He looked to his hand.

''Eren, what do you remember happening before you fell?'', He asked.

''I... I remember my squad mates were following me... I heard Petra, Eld and Oluo laughing, and I hid behind a wall. When I thought they had left, I walked back to the dungeon, but I kept hearing whispering and each time I turned around I could've sworn I saw one of them'', His eye brows furrowed.

''I was aware that something had been happening... But I would've never thought my own squad who I've known for years would do something so... Fucking horrific. When I find them I'm gonna fucking rip them apart piece by piece before I fucking dig their-'', Levi cut himself off, realizing he was probably scaring the poor kid, ''You can have the rest of the day off. You had a broken arm and a broken leg but they should be healed by now, so leave when you want'', Levi sighed, storming off, leaving Eren to wallow in his toxic thoughts.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:~~･ﾟ

Petra, Eld and Oluo were hiding from Levi in Eren's dungeon, seeing as Oluo had snagged Eren's key to the dungeon, which was actually Levi's who gave it to Eren, after Petra shoved him down the stairs, and they needed somewhere to plot in secret. Oluo had decided to use the only charm he had to convince Petra to keep plotting against Eren, but this time his plan wasn't dependant on any of them, it was dependant on Eren.

''How on earth do you get a kid like Yeager to downright kill himself?'', Eld asked, in a tone he would use to ask what they ate for breakfast.

''I don't think we should do this, he is only 15...'', Petra looked uneasy, still wary from last time.

''Petra. He's a titan. Every comrade we've lost is thanks to his kind. We'll go down as heroes Petra Dear, don't you want that'', He wickedly smiled.

''I guess he is a titan. Besides, how could Levi like a titan more than me!'', She squealed.

''Exactly! I bet he's brainwashed everyone into thinking he's some perfect angel! But we're immune to it because we're not dumb'', Eld snickered.

''Come on Petra, all we need to do is make it look like an accident. You made amends with the titan and once he's comfortable you give us the signal and we chuck something on him'', Oluo persuaded her.

''What about manure?'', Eld wickedly snickered.

''That's a bit too far'', Petra sighed.

''Good point, if we throw manure in the mess hall we'd be stuck cleaning it for decades, it'd never be up to corporal Levi's standards'', He thought outloud.

''What about honey!?'', Eld suddenly thought.

''Hm, that's actually not too bad of an idea. But for one we'd need to collect enough, and we'd have to get some without anyone knowing'', He sighed.

''What if we mix it with something? Like maybe throw some oats into it and mix it with water so we can have more of it, I mean it won't be as sticky but it will still be embarrassing'', Petra suggested.

''That's perfect!'', Oluo happily screamed.

Chapter 6 Why are you still doing this to me?!

Once it was curfew, Oluo, Petra and Eld snuck into the kitchen to grab water, a huge bowl and raid Levi's secret honey stash and then to the stables to grab oats. Once they were satisfied, they snuck back down into the basement, their temporary secret hideout, and put their plan into motion.

''Petra Dear, do you mind passing me the honey?'', Oluo charmed her.

''Here you go!'', She passed the honey, ''I also got some sugar to put into it''

''If Levi found out we were wasting such rare rations he'd kill us'', Eld snickered.

''Who cares about what captain cleanfreak thinks. We're gonna throw it on Eren tomorrow in the mess hall during dinner'', She rolled her eyes, ''He never eats his dinner in the mess hall, he's always so busy with his reports that he just orders someone to bring his food to him''

''Good idea. We can just deny we had any part in it, seeing as no one important would report seeing us do it'', He snickered.

''Let's focus brats'', Oluo intimidated Levi, ''We don't have long to do this'', He sighed, pouring the honey into the bowl.

''Whatever, Captain Levi'', Petra mumbled.

Eld and Petra watched as Oluo proceeded to pour the bag of sugar Petra found into the bowl and poured the water in and started to mix it with a wooden spoon he found in the kitchen. As he was mixing it, an idea struck him.

''Why don't we put poison ivy into it?! Then he'll be itching his head like a mad man and Levi will think he has some sort of disease and hate him'', Oluo proudly smiled.

''Get in there! That's perfect! Hange keeps a jar of poison ivy in the kitchen, I'll go get it quickly!'', He smiled.

When he arrived back, he had a smaller bowl with him, and proceeded to crush the ivy in the bowl then scoop it up with the wooden spoon and mixed it in with the honey.

''Hey isn't Eren allergic to those herbs Hange made him try a couple months ago?'', Petra asked.

''Oh yeah, he kept sneezing like a sick person for hours'', Eld snickered.

''We should add them too!'', Oluo smiled, as they finished the mixture.

~ 1 day later ~

''Hey Eren!'', Petra greeted the lone titan shifter, a guilty smile gracing her features.

''Petra!'', Eren gasped.

''I'm so sorry for what I did. I don't know if Levi told you but I was the one to push you down the stairs'', She sat next to him on his empty table.

''I-I-it's fine'', He smiled warily at her.

''I know we've all treated you so poorly but I want that to change. I've had a talk with Eld and Oluo and we all agree that it is our duty as your squad mates to get along with you and look out for you'', She smiled.

''It's okay'', He reassured.

''Hey, why do you sit alone? Why don't you come sit with us, we can all eat dinner together like a proper squad'', She smiled.

''Are you sure? I don't want to intrude-'',

''It's fine mon-Eren!'', She corrected herself.

''Okay then'', Eren still looked unsure.

''Eren!'', Eld greeted as Eren made his way to their table, earning a punch to the shoulder from him.

''H-hi'', He stuttered.

''Oluo is still getting it ready'', Eld told Petra, earning a puzzled look from Eren.

''Our dinner'', Petra 'corrected'.

''Man, I'm starving, he's taking forever'', Eld groaned, barely supressing his snicker.

''Well of course it would take a long time'', Petra sighed, scowling at him.

''Oh, there he is, right on time'', Eld had an evil glint in his eyes.

''What's he carrying?'', Eren asked, seeing as Oluo had a giant bowl in his hands.

''Why hello Eren. Right on time'', He smiled wickedly.

Before Eren had time to react to his squad mates weird behaviour, something stickly was thrown all over him.

''Take that, you filthy monster! Go kill yourself, no one in the corps wants a fucking titan here!'', He screamed, causing everyone in the mess hall to cheer at him.

Eren started frantically itching his head as he ran out of the mess hall, tears falling down his eyes, face bright red.

''Aw, you made the monster cry! But who gives a shit?!'', One of the soldiers cheered.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:~~･ﾟ

Eren ran. He ran until his tears caused his vision to temporarily impair, running to the point he didn't know what he was running from anymore. He just wanted to be alone. But he didn't know where to go. After thinking it over, Eren decided to go back to Levi's quarters, seeing as he was temporarily sleeping there due to his squad mates pushing him down the stairs, for his safety.

Once he found Levi's room, he fidgeted with the door handle for a couple seconds before he managed to get it open, running into the room and hiding in Levi's bathroom.

''Eren?'', Levi asked, concern leaking from his voice, ''Is that you?''

''Please leave me alone'', Eren cried.

''Eren, what happened? I swear if my squad pulled shit again I'm fucking murdering them'', Levi scowled.

''They threw honey in my hair'', He frowned.

''THEY WHAT?!'', Levi was beyond furious.

''It's fine, I-''

''THAT IS NOT FINE EREN! THEY CAN'T FUCKING TREAT YOU LIKE THAT!'', Levi screamed, ''Please, just let me in'', He asked Eren in a concerned voice, as he heard a sneeze.

Eren hesitantly unlocked the door, and when Levi opened it his heart melted as his eyes came across a crying Eren, crumbled on the floor, hair all matted and covered with honey, the tip of his nose being red as he sniffled and sneezed.

''I'm going to fucking kill them'', Levi enunciated each word to add emphasis.

''I'm fine'', Eren sniffled.

He then proceeded to go over to the bathtub and run a warm bath for him, seeing as he needed one. Once he had finished, he looked over to his brat and instantly felt guilty for what happened.

''Come here'', Levi said as he pulled Eren into his arms, causing Eren to burst into tears, crying frantically into Levi's arms, head resting on his shoulder, ''I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Eren. I should've been looking out for you, this is all my fault'', Levi murmured softly, gently stroking his matted hair.

Once Eren had calmed down enough, Levi pulled away from his gently, smiling brightly. This caused Eren's heart to race, seeing as Levi has never smiled at him before, let alone his squad.

''Let's get you cleaned up'', Levi stood up, holding out his hand for Eren, gesturing to the bath tub.

He turned around as Eren stripped his clothes off, leaving his boxers on, and gently stepped into the bathtub. Once Levi was convinced Eren was done, he turned to face him, eyes locking with beautiful aquamarine orbs. He instantly shook dirty thoughts away as he carefully took the bottle of shampoo on the side of the bath and squeezed a tiny bit of it into the palm of his left hand, rubbing his hands together before lathering it onto Eren's head.

He carefully massaged it into Eren's head, taking time to not hurt him, seeing as the honey had matted his hair, and gently rinsed it off once he was happy with his job. He kept repeating this process, doing it a total of 11 times, and finally Eren's hair was honey free.

Levi then left the bathroom and came back with a clean change of night clothes, which he left in the bathroom as he excited it. Once Eren was dressed he came out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed, before Levi scolded him for not drying his hair. Once Levi had dried his hair, he let Eren go to bed, and decided to call it a night himself.

''Goodnight Eren'', Levi kissed him on the forehead as he blew out the lamp.

Eren, blushing madly, suddenly got an adrenalin rush from the kiss and pulled Levi close to him, finally doing something he had wanted to do for ages.

He kissed corporal Levi.

And Levi didn't reject him.

He kissed him back.

''I love you Levi'', Eren breathed as they ended the kiss.

''I love you too, Brat''

Chapter 7 – You're fucking insane

Levi woke before Eren did, looking out the window to see the sun start to rise. He sighed, climbing out of bed to grab some clothing. Once he was dressed, he kissed Eren on the cheek as he placed a note on the nightstand and headed out to go tend to his duties. As a corporal he was expected to get up earlier than the other soldiers, so he left Eren to sleep.

However, today he wasn't planning on dealing with his usual duties. He was planning on confronting his squad, and this game he'd give them a punishment they'd never forget.

''Do you all know why I called you here?'', Levi asked.

''Because that titan brat is finally going to get executed?'', Oluo asked, hope present in his eyes.

''BECAUSE YOU ALL HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!'', Levi barked, causing his squad to jump, ''YOU WASTED ALL OF MY HONEY AND THREW IT ON ANOTHER CADET. IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO GET THAT HONEY OUT OF HIS HAIR!'' Levi screamed at them.

''But sir, he's a monster he deserved-'',

''HE DOESN'T DESERVE GROWN ADULTS PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY ASSUALTING HIM!'', Levi seethed, cutting Petra off, ''JUST BECAUSE HE'S DIFFERENT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO FUCKING ABUSE THE POOR KID! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HIS ABILITIES WORK YET, YOU CAN'T KEEP PULLING THIS SHIT!'',

''But sir, how on earth could you trust someone who has the ability to turn into our enemies, he could literally kill us all right now'', Oluo argued.

''BECAUSE HE'S A 15 YEAR OLD CHILD WHOSE BEEN THROUGH FUCKING HELL. HIS MOTHER WAS EATEN BY A TITAN, HIS FATHER PROBABLY WAS, HE LIVED IN SHIGANSHINA WHEN THE COLOSSAL AND ARMOURED TITAN BROKE DOWN WALL MARIA, HIS FRIENDS DON'T TALK TO HIM ANYMORE BECAUSE OF HIS ABILTIES, SO WHY ON FUCKING EARTH WOULD YOU THINK HE'D BE ON THE TITANS SIDE! YOU'D HAVE TO BE A FUCKING RETARD TO! THAT IS WHY I AM KICKING YOU OUT OF THE SURVEY CORPS!'', Levi screamed at them.

''What?!'', The 4 said at once.

''Sir, I haven't even done anything!?'', Gunther furiously screamed.

''You let your squad assault a 15 year old child. You're no better than they are'', Levi seethed, his voice barely above a whisper, voice laced with disgust, ''GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!'', He screamed, ''IF YOU EVEN GO A MILE NEAR EREN I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU GET ARRESTED! NOW GO GET YOUR BAGS PACKED AND GO BACK TO WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU CAME FROM!'',

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:~~･ﾟ

''I'm done with that brat! I say we go give him a piece of our minds one more time! He got us kicked from the fucking survey corps, we have nothing else to lose!'', Petra squealed.

''But what could we do!?'', Oluo though outloud.

''What if we just beat the shit out of him'', Eld suggested.

''But that'll do nothing, he'll be healed within seconds'', Oluo sighed.

''But didn't Hange say if Eren was injured enough he might not be able to heal himself? I mean, its just a theory but we could test it out for her. It'll be our little experiment'', Petra smirked wickedly.

''That's perfect, but how would we do it?'', Oluo asked.

''Well, let's start by choking him awake then giving him a kick to the stomach to wind him then we can beat him up. After that we can throw him out of the window. And if he's still alive, we can shoot him'', Petra wickedly giggled.

''What the fuck!? You aren't serious, are you? What happened to you Petra? This isn't you, you'd never kill someone, let alone a child'', Gunther tried to reason.

''He took everything from me Gunt. This is just payback. But if you get in my way... I'll slit your damned throat. Besides, I don't want to kill him. I want to watch him suffer in agonizing pain'', Petra giggled like a mad-man.

''Petra Dear, that's a great plan. Seeing as Levi has to attend that meeting at 7:00am, we can pull this off in half an hour. I can't wait to give that piece of shit what it deserves'', Oluo snickered.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:~~･ﾟ

Once the clock striked 7:00am, Oluo, Petra and Eld went down to the dungeon to give the monster a piece of their minds when they noticed he wasn't their. It then clicked in their heads that he could STILL be sleeping in Levi's bed, which made them disgusted.

''I swear, if that little brat is in Levi's bed I am going to throw up'', Oluo cringed.

''He doesn't deserve to sleep in Levi's bed, I do! He's mine, not his. I hate that monster so much!'', Petra squeaked.

''Who's gonna open the door'', Eld asked as they stopped infront of it.

''I'll do it'', Oluo took in a deep breath as he gently opened the door.

What they saw irritated them beyond belief, Eren was lying on Levi's bed, drooling onto his pillow. There was also a note on Levi's nightstand, which Petra ran over to and opened, reading outloud:

''Dearest Eren,

I am sorry if you wake up and I'm gone, I had to get up early to go to a meeting. I'll be back by 9:00AM to check up on you, I'll see you soon.

Love Levi!?'', Petra squeaked, outraged, ''Oh you are gonna get it!'', She screamed, lunging onto Levi's bed and wrapping her cold hands around Eren's neck and squeezing as tightly as she could, ''Fucking die you piece of shit!'', She screamed, throwing Eren onto the floor by his neck as he opened his eyes.

''Petra!?'', His raspy voice called out.

''You can have the honour Oluo'', Petra smirked at him.

''The hono-'', Eren started, getting cut off as Oluo stomped on his stomach.

''What-What was that for?'', Eren called out, his voice frail after being strangled.

''You got us kicked outta the survey corps, you piece of shit!'', Petra squealed, stomping her foot between Eren's legs causing him to cry out in pain.

''Please- Please stop!'', He begged.

''No way in fucking hell!'', Eld grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

''Why?'', Eren managed to ask.

''Because you're a monster who deserves to die!'', Petra screamed, kicking him in the face repeatedly.

''Everyone hates you monster. Even Levi doesn't like you enough to stay'', Eld snickered, motioning to the now empty bed.

''You're... You're lying'', Eren spat out blood.

''Oh honey, we're really not!'', Petra grabbed him again and slammed him down on the concrete floor, causing a cracking noise to be heard, ''Oops'', She laughed wickedly.

''Ugh, he's already passed out!'', Oluo complained.

''Let's just throw him out of the window, we're on the fifth floor, that should do enough damage'', Petra snickered.

She then grabbed Eren roughtly by his collar and opened the window. She breathed in a refreshing breath of air before harshly shoving him out of it. Unknown to them, the meeting Levi was attending was on the first floor, right besides Eren.

''Come on, let's give him hell!'', Petra screamed, running down the stairs, the rest following suit.

As they reached the first floor, they rushed outside. Petra started kicking Eren, and threw him against the cold stone wall a couple times. Once the rest had reached her, they all started beating the shit out of Eren.

Once they were satisfied with the assault, they threw Eren at the wall one more time before walking off, intending on getting their belongings before going back home.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:~~･ﾟ

(During the meeting)

Levi had just checked up on his Eren before walking down to the room the meeting was being held in. He sighed as he walked through the doors, Erwin greeting him with a wide smiled as he took the seat next to him, which he had saved for Levi.

Seeing as Levi was the last person to arrive, they started the meeting then. It was a boring meeting, consisting of Hange begging the higher ups to let her capture more titans so she could have a collection, and Erwin reading boring reports. At least that's what he thought was happening, seeing as he was barely able to focus.

Suddenly, as Erwin was reading out the final report, there was a loud bang noise outside. It wasn't a sharp noise, it was more of a dull thud, but they decided to check on it later. 30 minutes later, Erwin had finishing reading out his final report, and offered to check up on what the noise was, seeing as he had finished his part in the meeting.

However, Levi had to stay, seeing as it was finally his turn to read out his report on how Eren was doing at the moment. He had barely read half of the first sentence when Erwin suddenly slammed the door open.

''HANGE, LEVI SOMETHING HAPPENED TO EREN!'', He could barely keep himself from freaking out as he lead them outside.

The second Levi's eyes locked with Eren's crumbled form on the stone cold floor, blood covering him, he ran over to his lover and fell to the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

''I... I can't lose another person I love'', He cried out.

''Erwin, go grab the first aid kit! We need to get him inside instantly! Levi you'll have to carry him!'', Hange ordered.

''B-b-but what if I hurt him?'', Levi stammered, his voice small and childish.

''It doesn't matter, if we don't treat him soon he will die!'', Hange convinced him.

Levi gently slid his arms under Eren's back and legs, lifting him into his arms, holding him closely and tightly. He slowly walked up to his quarters, taking each step with caution. As Hange entered, she ushered Levi aside and started to work on Eren. Even though Eren was getting blood all over Levi's pristinely clean white sheets he couldn't care less. As long as his Eren was being looked after and comfortable he was happy. That's all that mattered.

Levi could never forgive himself for not protecting Eren and letting him get so seriously injured. He could only blame himself for this and hope Eren would recover. Even though Levi was so worried he could barely think straight, the one thing Levi knew was that his squad did this. And he wouldn't let them get away so easily this time.

Chapter 8 I'm so so so so so sorry

Hange had been working on Eren for a total of 7 hours before she decided she had done enough for him and found that Levi had fallen asleep. She sighed, wondering who on earth would so such a thing to Eren. Although Levi had connected the dots, Hange didn't. She would've never realized Levi's squad is so fucked up, and actually thought Petra accidentally pushed him.

Hange just didn't get what people had against him. He's a titan, no one's denying it, but he's also a human being. People treat him like he's just a titan, not like a human, and every time it happens another piece of Hange's heart shatters. If Eren hadn't ever discovered his shifting abilities then people would love him, his personality is so carefree and loving, he's such a breath of fresh air.

It's not fair that he gets treated differently because he can turn into a titan. Heck, people should praise the damn kid and make him king! He can finally help everyone understand titans better and take down so many at once yet all people care about is the fact that he's a weapon, another disposable object that no one cares about. But he's not an object. He's Eren Yeager.

Hange sighed yet again, stroking Eren's bangs out of his face before making her way to her lab. She decided to lock the door before she left, seeing as she had no idea of the circumstances of his attack and didn't want to take any chances. Even though Levi was in the room with him he was asleep, and by the look of the dark circles under his eyes he was going to be out for a long time.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:~~･ﾟ

Levi suddenly awoke to a rapid itching sensation in both of his hands, looking down to see them covered in blistery red spots. He started to frantically itch them, which only made them hurt more, frustrating him further. As he realized he and Eren were alone, he knew he couldn't go get Hange. It was apparent that she had finished treating Eren so she probably left already.

''Great'', Levi groaned, wondering what on earth caused this... ''YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'', He suddenly screamed to himself, realizing it must've been whatever was in his squads concoction that they threw in Eren's hair.

He had spent three hours getting that shit out of Eren's hair, they must've put something in it. And then it clicked.

''Poison ivy'', Levi heavily sighed, laying his head in his hands before violently jerking his head up, realizing that concoction had went all over his lovers head, ''SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!'', He cursed, rushing to Eren's side.

As he ran his hands through the boys hair, he noticed how red and bloody his scalp looked and noticed a tell tale rash going down his neck. Now he had to get Hange.

Hange was in the middle of talking to Erwin in her office when Levi suddenly rammed the door open and started to frantically scream.

''Levi, what's wrong?'', Hange asked, instantly taking his hands into hers to inspect them.

''They must've put fucking poison ivy in that honey!'', He screamed, frustrated.

''Wait, what honey?'', Erwin asked.

''For the love of God, you two didn't hear?!'', Levi frantically screamed, ''My squad fucking threw honey all over Eren's head and I spent three hours getting the shit outta his hair. They must've put poison ivy in it, Eren's scalp is worse than my hands!'', He screamed, frantically lifting his hands infront of him for them to see.

''Wait, if they put poison ivy on Eren's head then he shouldn't even have any side effects. I mean, his healing abilities would've covered it'', She pondered aloud.

''I don't think he's healing properly'', Levi sighed, causing Hange's eyes to widen.

''Shit. Come on, let's go!'', Hange told him.

''Hange, report back to my office at dawn tomorrow with a full report of Eren's condition'', Erwin ordered her before letting her leave.

''Of course sir'', She saluted before hastily rushing out of the room.

Once they reached Eren, Hange checked his wounds and declared that he was indeed not healing.

''Levi, this is bad'', She whispered.

''What are we going to do?!'', Levi screamed in disbelief.

''Look Levi, I've done all that I can for him. We barely have any idea of how his regeneration ability works, we'll just have to wait and see-''

''But Hange we don't have the time! If he doesn't start healing soon he could-'', Levi cut himself off, scared that his voice would betray him.

''Levi, he might start regenerating, we never know'', She sighed, ''I... actually have a theory on how it might work'', She cautiously told her friend.

''You do?!'', Levi screamed, disbelief gracing his voice.

''I think it's somehow connected to his emotions. Remember a couple months ago when you kicked him in the face and he had a bruise on his cheek for a whole week?'', She asked, continuing once she earned a nod, ''I think it's because that week he was upset. Mikasa had been set on that mission outside the walls and commander Erwin told everyone not to expect them to return, so maybe he was depressed and that's why he didn't regenerate it fast. I've been studying his regeneration and there are so many more instances where this kind of situation happened. So, maybe he's not regenerating because he's upset about the whole thing with your squad. Maybe talk to him, he may be unconscious but he might hear you and you could cheer him up?'', She smiled at her dear friend.

''You sure?'', He asked, unsure.

''Of course I am. It's worth a try isn't it?'', She smiled warmly, ''I'll leave you two alone for now, good luck Levi. Also, rub this on your hands and Eren's scalp, it should help with the poison ivy rash'', She handed Levi a bottle before leaving the room.

''Eren'', He sighed, gently opening the bottle and squirting a bit of the substance inside on the palm of his left hand.

He then rubbed his hands together, sitting down on the chair next to Eren before gently lathering the substance onto his head. He carefully rubbed it into his scalp, being extra careful with the laceration on the back of his head. Once he was pleased with it, he squirted a bit more of the substance on his hands and rubbed it into them.

''I don't even know what Hange would expect me to say to you Eren. I'm not a talkative person, it was a pretty pointless request'', He chuckled softly, gently stroking Eren's matted hair, ''I guess if she wanted me to somehow cheer you up I should tell you how I really feel. I... I think I love you Eren. Like I'm in love with you. Your eyes are so beautiful, your hair is always so perfect, you always make people feel so happy. But I'm too scared to tell you'', His voice cracked, ''Every time I finally admit that I love someone the world always takes them away from me'', Tears started to stream down his cheeks as sobs wracked his body, ''Because I love you my squad beat you half to death. I can't keep loving people if bad things happen to them. But I just couldn't help falling in love with you. I love you so much Eren. I'm so so so so so sorry'', Levi cried out, his whole body shaking, his breathing coming in shallow pants.

''I love you too'', Eren told him, lifting a finger to wipe away Levi's tears, causing Levi to look down at him in shock.

Suddenly, Eren pulled Levi down to him, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss, hugging Levi tightly to him as titan steam evaporated into the air. Their kiss was soft and slow, neither wanting it to end, hoping to savour the moment forever. When they both parted, Eren looked up at Levi, his beautiful signature smile beaming at Levi as he chuckled softly.

''Y-your healing?!'', Levi spluttered, tears of relief falling down his cheeks.

''And you're crying'', Eren smiled, kissing Levi softly on the head, pulling him to his chest, cuddling him.

''I... thought you were gonna die... I... I can't believe-'', Levi broke off into sobs, unable to hold all of his emotions in anymore.

''It's okay, let it all out Levi'', Eren gently stroked his hair, holding him tightly as he cried himself to sleep.

A couple hours later Hange went to check up on Levi and Eren, seeing as she hadn't heard from Levi for a while, and as she entered the room her heart melted. Levi and Eren were on Levi's bed, Levi in Eren's arms as they slept peacefully, Eren being fully healed. She smiled brighter than she ever had before as she approached them quietly, planting a kiss on each of their heads before leaving the room. Although Levi finally seemed to be in a state of peace, Hange knew he wouldn't be like this for long. She knew that once he realized Eren was okay he would go after his squad. And Hange couldn't wait for Levi to rip those traitor's bodies to pieces.

Chapter 8

Mikasa pulled Eren close to her, crying as she held him tightly. Armin watched on in amazement, finally chalking up enough courage to grasp his hand in his, running his thumb along the back of his hand before breaking out into tears. Jean, Annie, Bertolt and Reiner watched them both, absolutely terrified. Soon enough, the captain of the Garrson Regiment's 1st Divison Elite Forces, Kitz Woermann, found out about the whole ordeal and ordered his men to surround the Shiganshina trio once they had come within shooting range.

''Eren Yeager! Are you titan or human!?'', He ordered.

''W-what? Is this so kind of sick joke'', His voice was frail as he looked at his friends, shaking violently.

''E-Eren... Why did you... t-t-turn into a titan?'', Mikasa asked, backing away from him once she finally let the situation sink in.

''H-h-h-how is t-t-that even p-p-possible?!'', Armin stuttered, pulling himself and Mikasa away from his former friend.

''Guys, please what's going on?'', Eren's voice quavered, tears forming in his eyes.

''I'll say it one more time Yeager, are you human or titan!?'', Kitz's voice boomed.

''Human!'', He screamed out, tears falling down his cheeks.

''You're lying!'', Kitz accused.

''I swear, I don't even know what's going on!'', His voice cracked.

''I can't believe one of our own betrayed us...'', Kitz sighed, raising his arm before abruptly slamming it down.

That instant, Eren ran over to his friends, who were cowering in the corner, and bit into his thumb as hard as he could, titan steam filling the air as a canon was fired. Once Eren regained his consciousness, he tore himself away from the steaming titan head and torso, running down to greet his friends with his arms open.

''Get away from us!'', Mikasa screeched, holding Armin tightly.

''Mikasa? It's me, Ere-'', He tried.

''You're not Eren you parasite! I-I can't believe I-I touched you like that! I'm such a dunce, get away from us!'', She screamed.

''Mikasa I'm not-'', He took a step towards her. SLAP!

''If you don't get lost right now then I will kill you myself!'', Mikasa slapped him before drawing a blade, backing away from Eren before grabbing Armin and running away from him towards Kitz.

''He's not Eren!'', She screamed, her bottom lip trembling as she held back tears.

''That's it'', Kitz warned, raising his arm again before having someone grab it, gently placing it down.

''Now, now, let's not get too ahead of ourselves'', Dot Pixis chuckled lightly.

''Commander!?'', Kitz screamed, confused.

''Let me talk to him, we don't want to waste such a potential over misunderstanding a situation, do we?'', He smiled, walking over to Eren and lending him his hand-

Eren suddenly awoke, sitting up abruptly, his breathing laboured, sweat drenching him. He took a moment to regain his breath, looking over to Levi who seemed to be sleeping perfectly fine. He smiled, stroking Levi's bangs out of his eyes. Eren couldn't help but notice how the dark circles under his lovers eyes had seem to be fading and his face was gaining more color. He decided to lay back down, hoping to get back to sleep. However, he wasn't so lucky.

As Levi awoke, his eyes were graced with the sight of his lover sleeping soundly next to him. He instinctively pulled his lover closer to him, the memories of his crumpled body surrounded by blood racing through his mind.

''Levi?'', Eren asked, turning to face his lover with a bright smile.

''Go back to sleep Eren'', Levi sighed.

''Nah'', Eren smirked at him, ''I've been awake for ages now, let's go get breakfast!'', Eren chirped, burying the memories his nightmare had brought.

''We need to talk about something before we do that'', Levi frowned.

''What?'', Eren asked, his smile fading.

''My squad. I'm going to hunt them down tonight and beat the shit out of them'', Levi growled.

''Levi no. You're Humanities Strongest Soldier, doesn't that mean anything to you! They did bad things but that doesn't erase all the good things they did! They're your squad Levi, I could never let you hurt them because of me'', Eren persuaded him.

''But Eren, I can't let them do this to you!'', Levi growled.

''Levi I literally healed before the day ended both times, I didn't even feel anything. I'm fine Levi, don't beat them up because of this'', Eren begged, tears falling down his cheeks.

''You really are the most human person I know'', Levi sighed contently, wiping a tear from Eren's cheek as he kissed him on the head, ''I love you so much. I just want you to understand how much you mean to me. Everyone I've ever loved has been taken from me, it would break me if you were taken from me too'', Levi's voice wavered slightly.

''Awwwww Leeevvvvviiiii~!'', Eren sang, ''I love you too'', He pulled Levi close.

Suddenly Eren's face dimmed as his eyes were graced with Levi's red, blistery hands, ''I'm sorry you got this poison ivy rash from me'', He frowned.

''It's fine Eren, I would do anything for you. I may seem like I'm coming onto you rather quickly but if I'm honest I've been in love with you for a long time now. It really hurts me when people are mean to you, I would honestly do anything for you, my dear sweet Eren'', Levi smiled, something he only did for his lover.

''Thank you. For washing that gunk out of my hair. I really appreciate it Levi. Not even Mikasa or Armin would've done such a thing for me if we were still friends. I love you so much Levi. You're the best boyfriend ever'', Eren confirmed their relationship.

''So are you'', Levi smiled at him, ''Come on, let's go get breakfast''

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ

Once they arrived in the mess hall, everyone sent sympathetic looks towards the pair, who walked in hand in hand, seeing as Eren had been beaten half to death. They both sat down at Levi's table, exclusive for only the higher ups in the corps, and instantly fit in. Everyone seemed to love Eren, which made Levi ecstatic, seeing as he was sick of people mistreating his lover.

A couple minutes later, 2 familiar faces noticed Eren sitting at Levi's table and decided to make their way over to him, wanting to apologize. As they walked over, Eren was laughing at a joke Hange said, something about Levi being short, and as he wiped a tear from his cheek he noticed them and his smile instantly faded. Noticing his lovers change, Levi looked up to see none other than Mikasa Ackerman with Armin Arlert standing behind her and he let out a loud growl.

''Levi, it's okay'', Eren leaned down to kiss Levi on the lips, knowing full well that Mikasa had a crush on him, ''What do you two want'', He asked them, flexing his hand out in front of him, only paying attention to his nails.

''We... we want to apologize'', Mikasa whispered, pulling the scarf Eren gave her over her mouth, angering him.

''You want to apologize'', He spat, ''After you left me. After you told all those lies about me? Go to fucking hell for all I care! And enough with this scarf!'', Eren tore the scarf from her neck and ripped it to pieces, causing Mikasa's eyes to well up with tears.

''Eren... Y-y-you don't know how much that meant to me'', She whispered.

''Oh yeah? So, that scarf, the one that belonged to the fucking monster, meant shit to you! Don't fucking pull that shit on me Mikasa! You called me a fucking monster and hated me because of my damned titan abilities! Don't you dare say that scarf I gave you all those years ago meant something to you when you pulled that shit. It's not my fault I can turn into one of them, so why should I be hated for it! And honestly, didn't I prove my humanity to you years ago! I've known you since we were 9 years old, did those 6 years mean nothing to you! How dare you blatantly abandon me then come crawling back when people finally accept me! You honestly disgust me, I moved on ages ago Mikasa, you should too'', His voice cracked at the end as tears fell down his cheeks.

''Eren, it's okay'', Levi pulled his lover onto his lap, hugging him tightly, ''Get the fuck outta here, you two. If you say shit about my boyfriend again then you'll never see the light of day'', He growled, gently stroking his lovers hair, causing everyone to gasp.

''W-w-wait, you two ARE dating!?'', Armin gasped, staying a safe distance away from Eren.

''Yes Arlert, now fuck off or I'll slice your dick off'', Levi growled.

''Let's go!'', He squeaked, grabbing Mikasa's arm and running out the mess hall.

''What dick heads'', Levi sighed, gently kissing Eren on his head.

''Levi'', Erwin addressed him, a scowl on his face, Hange in tow.

''Oh, what now'', Levi whined.

''Me and Hange did some digging and found out that your old squad mates did indeed throw honey on Eren'', He sighed.

''Oh, so now you care to find out what my squads been doing to him!?'', Levi barked, furious.

''Levi, don't be like that! Of course, he cares! He can't just take your word for it when you weren't even there!'', Eren argued.

''Thank you Eren. So, as I was saying, I held a meeting last night with various members of the Garrison and Military Police and we have decided that the best course of action would be to have your squad mates, excluding Eren of course, executed'', Erwin announced.

''Damn right they're being executed!'', Levi barked.

''Levi, honey chill'', Eren kissed him softly on the lips, chuckling when Levi's face flushed pink.

''Wait, you're dating?'', Erwin asked, amused.

''Oh my walls, you two are so cute together!'', Hange screeched.

''Yes, we are, and NOTHING is changing that'', Levi looked to Erwin.

''Levi you can date whoever you want, I have no control over who you date'', Erwin sighed.

''Damn right you don't'', He lightly growled.

''So, when did you start dating?'', Hange asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

''Officially this morning'', Levi smugly announced.

''Oh my walls!'', She screeched.

''Hange! You'll make me death one day!'', He sighed, causing everyone on the table to burst into laughter at Hange's antics.

The next day Levi's squad mates were all executed, relieving everyone. Levi and Eren found out they were indeed allowed to date, there were no rules against it, so they both made the most of it, kissing in public, always holding each other's hand, making sure everyone knew about their relationship. As time grew on, Levi soon warmed up to the idea of being nice to people, he stopped scowling so much and occasionally smiled and acted more compassionate. He could finally sleep like he used to, Eren erasing all of his nightmares, making him less groggy and helping him relax easier. He stopped shutting people out and accepted the fact that people he loves might die and that shouldn't be the reason he stops caring.

As they grew older, Eren became well respected and managed to control his titan powers flawlessly, finally showing people he's on humanities side. He eventually apologized to Mikasa and Armin, understanding their motives behind leaving him. They became great friends again, and Eren even made Mikasa a new scarf as an apology for tearing her old one up. Eren and Levi finally felt at peace, their lives finally lacked that void it had gained so long ago, they were finally free. And they couldn't be happier.


End file.
